


Yearning to be Free

by Lenore (Amoridere)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, Prison, Prison Cell, Wish, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Toki would be saying to the vast absence that is her cell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning to be Free

Yearning to be Free  
  
I look out of the window with bars  
The rays of the sun kiss my face  
This is the only place where the sun shines  
  
I only yearn to be free  
  
The silver chains still bind me  
I cannot leave  
The steel door is rusting but, yet, it remains locked  
  
I’m the only one that remains  
The only one here  
No one else, not even guards, are present  
  
I cry out  
Yet, no one seems to hear  
No one at all seems to hear  
  
Won’t anyone set break the chains that bind and set me free?  
  
I’m all alone  
Forgotten by all but the sun and the birds  
Won’t anyone set me free?  
  
 _Please let me out of here…_  
  
My eyes only shed blood tears  
And my hair remains tied in white braid bounded by a red ribbon  
I only want to be free  
  
 _Let me out of here, please?_  
  
I’m all alone and forgotten  
Even though one cannot see it, I am starting to ail  
At least the birds and sun rays are free  
  
I am not  
  
Do you suppose one could tell me what freedom is like?  
Please? I have only faint memory  
It is quite lost to me and I am yearning to be free  
  
 _Please set me free, please!_  
  
I’ve been behind these prison walls  
Forgotten and alone, behind the great fence  
I reach my hands, through the bars, trying to take hold…  
  
…. of what has been lost and what seems that cannot be regained.  
  
 _Won’t anyone set me free?_  
  
Please take pity, as I am only in quite insufferable misery  
Because of my lunacy, my freedom has been lost to me  
I am but a poor soul and I am…  
  
…yearning to be free


End file.
